Twins
by Kiamito
Summary: Ch.9 is up! Two new girls have entered the Garden as SeeD candidates. Magic and horror surrounds them. The members of the Garden are in for some pretty intresting twists including daemons, vamps, and oh, whats this...love?NOW IN SURROUND SOUND!:)
1. The Arrival

Ok and this is all the legal mumbo jumbo!!! Like the names belong to Square- Enix (They suck! Squaresoft rules all!) and not to me or Noah, and well WE are girls but ya know, we wanted to be different and use so called guy names?! I was on a sugar rush when I wrote the first part of this so BLAH!!!! BOOYAKA!!!! Um and well if you get brain damage from this fic don't blame it on me, you read it!!!!!  
  
Selphie's Point of view  
  
"A long long time ago in a galaxy far away Naboo was under an attack. And I thought me and Qui Gon Jin could talk the federation into maybe giving them a little slack. But their response it didn't thrill us, they locked the doors and tried to kill us. But we.oops wrong story." I looked around Balamb history class with embarrassment. "Sorry.Quis.I mean instructor Trepe.or should I say Mrs. Almasy?" Quistis looked at me with the "evil eye" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled. Not to loudly though, just a soft yell... that the whole school could hear.  
  
"Selphie, what did I tell you about that subject?" Quistis scolded me, not as loudly as I yelled though.  
  
After I was finished "listening" to Quistis's lecture, I had a sudden idea, a brilliant one at that! "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" I yelled as I pulled a hotdog out of my lunch pack and threw it at Squall's head. "Hey! That was a perfectly good hotdog!" Zell sounded sad. I think he was also just a bit mad. Our food fight didn't last very long because Rinoa told us it was VERY inappropriate as she threw the remaining hotdog pieces from Squall's head at Zell. "Here is your perfectly good hotdog!" I personally think that was waaaaaaay RUDE. NOBODY stops my food fights, well except Rinoa maybe.  
  
After all that excitement two girls walked into the classroom. I think they may have been twins, I STILL don't know though. They both had long blonde hair about down to their knees. They kinda dressed the same. In Garden Uniform, well SeeD candidate ones anyway. But who doesn't, it was class time. To top it off, they're the same height as me! And I am SHORT. The only way I could really tell them apart was their weapons, which didn't help much. One girl had a gunblade attached to her back, and it was blue, with a black handle! It was fun looking! Unlike Squall and Seifers. I should try to convince her to change her handle color to pink! She probably doesn't fight with it though, that is just CRAZY! Girls don't gunblade, or at least this one time Squall told me that girls don't gunblade, they just pretend. The other girl, well, I didn't see a weapon on her, so she must fight with martial arts or magic. Maybe?  
  
They looked at each other, like it was planed and at the same time said "Are we in the right class?" Weird, it must be a look alike people thing. I don't know if Squall and Seifer really had a cold or what but at the same time (and they don't even look alike) "cough fakercough" So I just asked them if they needed a Kleenex. They looked at me very very strangely. "Do you wanna take this little thing outside because I think you all are the fakers" I think the new girl has some guts. And the other one didn't say a word. I just couldn't help it I had to yell it. "FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I didn't think that if they really did fight, it just wouldn't work out very well, Ya know. Oops, been hangin out with Rajin tooooo much. Seifer and Squall just looked at each other and did this little head nod thingy. "Okay, we'll take you up on that. And also put a little wager to it, say um 500 Gil?" One of the twins smiled and snickered. "Ya, I'll go for that, I'll even raise it to 1000. "Wow." I whispered. She Really does have some guts! "After class!" Quistis said. "Ok, Zell continue to read page 137 out load." "Rinnnnnnnnnngggggggg" The class bell rang, and everyone seemed to run really fast to the training center.  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Seifer and the one twin (who's name I figured out was Christian) were in a really good fight. Squall decided not to fight because two against one was not quite fair. The gunblades clashed together and made flying sparks. Seifer pulled his in retreat and swung toward Christian's stomach. But it missed because she jumped backwards, and she fell on her butt! To top it off, her gunblade fell across the room! It was actually kinda funny. Seifer swung his gunblade down at her and surprisingly she didn't get killed or anything like that! What she did though, looked like it hurt. She rolled to the right and then grabbed the blade that was coming towards her on the second swing! "Ooh" Everyone said. Blood trickled down Christians arm and three drops fell on the floor. The Crowd kept getting larger. Most of the students were cheering Seifer on. The only person that looked worried about the new girl was her own sister.  
  
All of a sudden Headmaster Cid came in and saw the giant crowd. "Okay, break it up everyone!" He said. After Seifer and Christian stopped fighting and gave each other a very bloody handshake, Christian picked up her gunblade. The whole crowed left, well exception for the other twin and Seifer, and of course me. Cid turned around and said "Noah, come with me, we need to have a talk. Oh, and Christian, good fight. Go get bandaged up at the infirmary. The one twin, Noah, left the training center with Cid. "Ooh, I wonder what she did?" I said thinking out load. Christian looked at me, "I wonder also. Anyway, hi, I'm Christian." She held out her hand then pulled it back. " I don't think you want to get all bloody." "That's okay." I said in reply. "I'm Selphie. That Fight was sooooooooooo cool! Can you teach me how to do that? Please?" She looked at me and laughed. "Nah not right now. You might kill yourself." She strapped her gunblade to her back and bent over to the creek running through the training center. She rinsed off her hands and arms. Christian stood up then looked at me and smirked. "Well, I guess I better get to the infirmary. See ya around?" I looked at her and nodded. "Of course, can't have fun without me! See ya later Christian." 


	2. Christains mortal enemies

BLAH! Here we go again! The legal stuff! Now, as you may know, all the characters of FFVIII belong to Square-Enix, not to us.even thought we offered them a lot of money. (Well all that we had anyway!) Also, the characters of Noah and Christian belong to us.. Noah and I. so don't try to rip them off! Not that you would or anything. Also, we are aware that Christian and Noah are "normally" guys names but, we wanted to be different. OK! Thankz and enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
Christian's Point of View  
  
_ I hate the infirmary. Why bother? It's just a little blood, it won't kill me, or anyone else. I could have AIDS though. I should get that checked sometime. If I did, then my blood could kill someone. Neh, maybe later. I started walking towards MY dorm._ "I swear, if Noah puts anything up, like Christopher Ralph, I swear, I'm gonna Ralph her!" When I opened the door she was already there laying on her bed. She was reading some sort of book, all Greek to me. She put her book down and looked at me.  
  
"Sooooo Noah, how was your chat with Cid?" _I bet she got in trouble. What's new, wait, that's my job! Damn her_. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Didja get in trouble?" _Damn, why do I always say what I am thinking, that will get me in trouble one day. I should take lessons from my sister on being quiet._ And again, she just shrugged her shoulders. _Guess she's not feeling chatty. She musta got it good._  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to talk to me then we are going to get some snackage. Come along now! Bring your stupid Greek book." She just held up her book. The title said something like Moby something or another, like I said it's all Greek to me.  
  
She stood up and closed her foreign book. She then started walking out the door without me. "HEY! Wait for me!" _I can't believe she is that hungry, to forget me. It is like some kind of sin. I also don't think she is in the best of moods today. To the lunchroom!  
_  
Right as Noah and I walked into the lunchroom I saw that crazy girl that wanted me to teach her how to catch a gunblade in her hands. I also saw the two "Fakers." _I can't believe THEY are actually the gunblade specialists of the Garden. That's pitiful._ I spotted a nice little table in the corner, bout five guys sitting there. "Perfect place to sit. Come on Noah! We're going man-hunting! Yee-haw!"  
  
Noah and I sat down with the guys. I introduced us since Noah wasn't very chatty today, or, well, ever. I found out their names were Derek, Steve, Bill, Cosby, and Nida. Derek, Steve and Bill said that they like to be known as the "Trepe's." _Like I know what that is._  
  
"FOOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" I turned to see that crazy chick standing on a chair throwing tapioca pudding right into Steve's hair and at other random people.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I JUST CONDITIONED!" Steve stood up on his chair and started throwing pudding. I couldn't help it, I just had this urge, I just had to grab a big handful of Noah's food, she wasn't eating it anyway. She did give me an evil glare though. "Now, whom should I throw this nice handful of mashed potatoes at?"  
  
"Humm, how about." I took a quick glance around. "I'VE GOT IT!!!"_ I am going to die._ I put my hand behind my back and made my way towards one of those "fakers." Once I got there I gave him my 'sexy' smile. He just looked at me.  
  
"What do you want Christian?" He didn't sound amused.  
  
"Stand up." I gave him my motherly look this time that no-one disobeys.  
  
"What's this about?" He sounded annoyed.  
  
"I don't think we were formally introduced." I stepped closer to him just inches away from his face. He didn't seem to move in those three seconds, so I closed the gap pretty quickly. I locked my lips to his forcing my tongue into his mouth. He didn't seem to refuse, and he wasn't that bad of a kisser either. I think I like this.  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that the other "faker" put his hand up to his head. He gave a disapproving headshake thingy. While he was doing that, I just pushed my body closer to the tall Blonde's body. Slowly I stuck my "free" hand between us and unzipped his pants, he just started kissing a bit more passionately._ Man, he must be desperate_. My other hand went down his pants with a giant handful of mashed potatoes.  
  
The Blonde's eyes went wide as he quickly zipped up his pants and pushed me away. "You Fucking Bitch!" The other 'faker' just busted out laughing.  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Christian." I started running quickly, far far away from him. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I ran past the Trepie table, grabbed my sister and continued running to our dorm.  
  
What a wonderful way to start my rep at the Garden. 


	3. So much noise

Aight now, all the legal mumbo jumbo again. I don't own square-enix, I do own Noah, and my partner in crime owns Christian. If you have noticed the different writing styles ever so often, it is us just passing the keyboard back and forth. Don't you love joint stories. The first 2 paragraphs in this ch. Were written by her, the others by me. Other chapters we usually just switch about every two paragraphs. Have fun! Pleas R/R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Noah's Point of View  
  
_I can't believe what my sister did a couple days ago, a complete and absolute mess. Yet, she still wants to go to the lunchroom today. Doesn't she know she might get killed? Her loss, not like I am going to miss the conversations. What an idiot! Just then she came into MY room ranting and raving about some Greek book again, but not mine this time. I just happened to be drawing.  
_  
"Come on let's go get SNACKAGE!" My sister started doing a little dance in the middle of the dorm room._ I swear she can't dance, not saying anything because I can't either._ I just stood up and walked out of the door of MY room, careful not to forget my paper and pencil. "Hey wait for MEEEE!"  
  
When we got to the cafeteria I sat at my normal table with the Trepies. As usual they were talking about Instructor Trepe. _Isn't it illegal to date an instructor? I mean, these guys were having fantasies about her, how much worse can it get?_ I put my paper down and continued drawing my abstract picture of the random objects I usually think about. Christian ran over to Selphie and started talking to her in a low diabolical whisper. They are probably going to start another food fight again. They have just about everyday, except the day after the incident; she got a lot of shit from Cid. Public displays of affection are NOT allowed, and the misuse of mashed potatoes could really cause some health hazards.  
  
Behind me I heard Seifer talking really loudly. "Hey look, the Bitch and her mute sister are here again!" His groupies started laughing. I am not mute. "I bet she never spoke in her life! She is worse than Squall!" I just ignored Seifer, I really didn't want to get into an argument. However my sister did. I heard I loud 'SLAP' and her starting to scream at Seifer.  
  
"Don't you dare call my sister a mute you. You... Potato Nuts!" She wasn't happy at all about him calling me a mute, frankly, I didn't like it either, but I didn't want to do anything about it.  
  
"Oh really? What are you going to do? Whip your gunblade out? Fight here? You will surely get kicked out of the Garden then!" Seifer had her there; she just kind of backed down. I guess she didn't want to get kicked out of the garden right away.  
"So, do you always stick up for your mute sister like this? Is she too chicken to fight her own battles? Or is she 'special' and have some slow tendencies?" _Alright, I've had enough of the mute, and I am NOT 'special'._  
  
I slammed my pencil down on the table, everyone just looked at me in silence. I stood up and marched my way over to the opposite side of the table where Seifer was sitting and slammed my hands down on the table. Fire jolted all directions out of my hands. _Great, not again..._ _I was warned to NEVER use my 'abilities' when I was little. The doctors told me that my body couldn't handle them. It's not like I had control of them though.  
_  
I looked at him with sparks in my eyes. "Would you like to say those things to my face, Seifer?" He looked at me with wide eyes, extremely shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting the fire, or me to do anything at all. None the less talk. "I didn't think so." I just walked back over to where I was sitting earlier. The whole cafeteria seemed to be quiet at the moment. I never knew a few little words could cause such an impact.  
  
After a few moments of silence my sister, like an idiot, stood on a chair and threw banana pudding in Rajin's direction. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!" A bunch of random people in the cafeteria just stood up and threw pudding of all flavors at her. She yelped and jumped down off the chair, crawling under the table. The food fights have become a big part Balamb Garden lately.  
  
I decided I didn't want to be included in today's mess, or really any mess at all, so I stood up to leave. As I started walking towards the door I felt a bit light headed. I kept going all the same. About five steps later I stumbled, but caught my balance. Something wasn't right. Every noise seemed to be magnified by about a hundred percent. I heard my peers yelling at each other, and the splash of pudding and milk everywhere. Footsteps were running towards me, but I don't know why. They got louder and faster. My vision seemed blurry like if I was moving. _But I wasn't, was I? _I closed my eyes for what seemed like forever. The noise, it was just so LOUD. _Can't anyone be quite?_ I heard my name being yelled at me. Over and over, I tried to open my eyes again but I couldn't, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. I could only hear.  
  
"Noah! Open your eyes!" I heard my sister screaming in a loud high- pitched voice._ I can't stand that voice some times. I don't want to see when she hits me in the face with an edible object._ "NOAH!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Her voice seemed like it was going to cry. _Wake up? I am awake? But why can I not move?_  
  
All the noise stopped. I only heard running again_. What is with the running? Am I dreaming? Why would I have a dream like this? It just isn't normal. I am so confused. Why can't I move?_ I tried to open my eyes again, it took a lot of effort, but I did. I WAS moving. I was running, fast!_ I didn't know I could run this fast, I don't feel it though_. I looked up. I saw Squall's face. It was covered with sweat. He glanced down at me, continuing to run.  
  
"Don't move, but stay awake! I am going to get you to Dr. Kadowaki." He seemed worried. _Have a made a friend? I never talked, but the rumor has it he doesn't either, a silent friend, my rescuer, my savior.  
_  
And then there was black. I could not hear. 


	4. The Secret

More legal crap, you know what we are going to say by now right? So, no need to say it.  
  
Twins chapter 4  
  
Selphie's Point of View  
  
"Squally has a girlfriend!!!!!" I sang while skipping around the lunchroom. Rinoa didn't like my song very much because as soon as I came along to her she gave me a BIG slap in the face. "Owwwwwwwie... That was mean Rinoa!" I don't think she agreed because she just gave me the "evil eye" and strutted away.  
  
After Rinoa's slap in the face I decided I better go see the doctor. My face really hurt, maybe I broke something. So, I skipped my happy butt to the infirmary. My butt is happy, ya know! On the way there I just happened to run into the new girl, Christian. I decided to let her hear my new song.  
  
"Squally has a girl friend!!!!!" I once again began so sing. She just kept on walking past me. Maybe she didn't hear me so I sang louder so she could defiantly hear me. "SQUALLY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!" I sang as loud as I could. She didn't seem to like my song very much because it made her stop in her tracks, turn around and give me the "evil eye." There was a lot of giving me the "evil eye" today, I wonder why?  
  
Maybe I should go check up on Noah! I bet her and Squall would like to hear my new song! I ran into the infirmary and turned towards the bed where Noah was sitting up and Dr. Kadowaki was trying to get her to talk. Squall looked at me and stood up.  
  
"Common Selph, let's go check up on Christain. We need to tell her that Noah's ok, just a minor concussion from the fall." I can't understand why Squall was talking to himself, but... I guess he has had a stressful day, his girlfriend getting hurt and all.  
  
"Squall you shouldn't be talking to yourself! People might think you are crazy! Anyway, can I come along?" I started jumping up and down just to try to annoy a yes out of him.  
  
"Selphie, who do you think I was talking to?! Myself?" He looked at me like I was the crazy one.  
  
"Well, yes." I hoped he didn't see my embarrassment when I realized that my name short was Selph, and that he wasn't saying self.  
  
We went and told Christain that her sister would be back in a few hours and that she would be okay. I should go visit the two troublemakers when they are reunited, then I can sing my song!  
  
Just to pass the time I decided that I would go bother Seifer. Besides he is always fun to bother when you get bored. Finding him just proves to be a problem sometimes. So, the first place I checked was the training center.  
  
Since I was tired of skipping I decided I would do the electric slide the whole way there. Ya know, just to pass some more time. It proved to work very well. It took me 30 minutes to get to the Training Center. And, just to find out that Seifer wasn't there.  
  
"It figures!" Wait, now I was the crazy one, talking to myself. Oh, well.it tends to be a problem for me sometimes. "Next stop, the café!" This time I decided on doing the Train the whole way there...a new dance every time. It helps to pass the time. Hey, I could make a song out of that!  
  
The train didn't take up as much time. It only took me about 20 minutes to get to the café. Much like the Training Center, Seifer wasn't there either. "Next stop, Quisty's room!" I really think I need to stop this talking out loud. It is getting me weird looks no matter where I go.  
  
I decided I was tired of dancing, so I decided to skip, BACKWARDS! I mean, it's not skipping forwards, which I was so tired of. On the way to the Dorms a few people weren't watching where they were going and bumped into me. It was totally rude. But, I made it!  
  
I was about to knock on Quisty's door, but a rubber band was on the doorknob. "Uh, oh. They be having too much fun." The music was also up really loud. Yup, she was definitely with Seifer, or maybe Irvy, My Irvy! I should open the door to make sure it wasn't my snuggle bear! I reached out on the door, and took the rubber band off the knob. It was an unwritten law to disturb someone when they have a rubber band on their doorknob, they might be studying, or maybe even "studying." I threw the rubber band on to the ground and opened the door. I saw Quistis and Seifer wrestling under the covers. I quickly shut the door.  
  
"Oh My GOD! VIRGIN EYES! Defiantly not my Irvy." No hat on the end table, I'm positive. I heard yelling a few doors down. In fact it was coming from my next destination, blondies squared.  
  
I moved outside their door and pressed my head to it softly. A cup really would come in handy right now.  
  
"You slut! Why don't you tell me these things! How could you lie to me! I am so angry with you right now I can't even explain it!"  
  
"Christain! I don't even know what you are talking about! I was in the infirmary! I am a slut because I fainted from accidentally using my 'abilities'? What about that whole Seifer thing?!"  
  
"That has nothing to do with this. You went and got a boyfriend behind my back. And, not to mention the guy you KNEW I had a crush on!"  
  
"I deny every word you just said right now! I do NOT have a boyfriend!"  
  
"Yes you do! I have proof! Selphie told me and not to mention the time that she saw you go into his dorm room. Besides, I am not blind!"  
  
"Well you MUST be to actually believe Selphie! HAVE YOU EVEN PAID ANY ATTENTION TO HER REPUTATION AT SCHOOL? She has a bad case of accidentally misinterpreting things, and stretching it beyond belief. I have talked to Squall maybe two times before today!"  
  
" YOU TALKED TO HIM! YOU NEVER TALK TO ANYBODY EXCEPT ME!"  
  
I heard a slap at that moment then Noah yelling again. "GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! I was talking to him about you! Wondering if he would go out with YOU! How could you even possibly accuse ME of trying to go for him when I knew YOU liked him?"  
  
"Well...well...evil things have possessed you before. Maybe, I thought that was what happened!!!! Huh? What do you think of that!"  
  
There was silence for a minute. Noah started talking calmly. "Listen, yes, I know things have happened in the past, out of my control of course. But nothing serious has happened in a long time, aside the café incident today. I know you like him, and I wouldn't go for him. He is JUST my friend. Barely even that."  
  
"OK, I guess I got a little out of hand. But, you know me. It is to be expected."  
  
"Don't listen to Selphie too much. She is a lying son of a..."  
  
It was my turn to come in; nobody was going to call me names. "HEY! I resent that!"  
  
Both of the girls looked at me like I committed murder. "Uh, maybe I shouldn't have entered. I think I will leave now."  
  
"YOU BETTER! NOW!" Christian looked red faced as she yelled at me to leave. I was only able to tell it was Christian 'cause her head wasn't bandaged, unlike her sister. Maybe I should stay away from them two for a while. 


	5. Just another normal day at the garden

Author's notes: Finally, yes yet another chapter... You know what goes up here, so why should I say it? Guess what, Irvine has a secret! Yes, kind of interesting. You will find out later.  
  
CH. 5 Squall's POV  
  
_'I hate studying, why bother. I don't need it. Really, when in real life are you going to need to know how old Hitler was when he died, or how America came to it's demise in 3210, or was that Australia? Either way, both are gone, I think. Zell would know, he knows everything. I think I should pay him to do my homework. I don't go to classes very often anymore, I am a SeeD and the Garden Commander. So how old was Hitler when he died? I have to stop lying in my bed all the time, I start to think to much. My hand feels empty... I miss my ring. I want it back. Was Hitler old? Dammit, there I go again. Rinoa has been really....'  
_  
Knock, knock.  
  
_I guess I better go get that_. I got up to go answer the door; to my not so surprised mind it was Rinoa. She had a wide grin on her face and was all dressed up.  
  
"Squall! I thought we could go out tonight! Ya know, go get dinner, see a movie, visit my Dad, and my bedroom." Rinoa's grin just got wider. _Damn her, I am so sick of her. First she likes to blow my money, all the time! And she probably wants me to get her out of some type of trouble with her dad, and truthfully, her sex sucks. No wonder her and Seifer didn't last.  
_  
"Rinoa, not tonight." _I wonder if she will ever get the picture._  
  
"Tomorrow?" Rinoa's grin started to fade. I have never refused her yet.  
  
"No."  
  
"When?" She looked like she was about to throw one of her fits, the type she has with her dad.  
  
"Honestly, Rinoa, never. I want my ring back... I am just sick of things between us. I haven't been able to stand you for a while now. I am just to nice to really do anything about it. I thought if I just ignored you for a while you would get mad." _Wow, That was harsh._  
  
"How could you!? I thought we loved each other, I even named our future children!" _There she goes again._  
  
"...I want my ring back." Rinoa just stood there looking at me for a minute then tore her necklace off and threw the ring into my room. _Damn, I will never find it now.  
_  
"I hope you turn gay Squall! Cause no girl at this Garden will ever date you again!" _Threats._  
  
She turned and ran down the hallway. _Damn, I need better sex._  
  
_' Well, then...that was interesting. Glad I finally got rid of her. '_  
  
_' I think I might go study, maybe I will learn something if I actually read a book. To the library I guess...'_  
  
As if things could have gotten worse, on the way to the library this strange little person ran right into me.  
  
"Kids these days...have no respect." I glanced down at her. _She seemed kind of familiar, but I don't know, from where._  
  
"Watch where your going stupid." The kid yelled up at me, while proceeding to kick me in the shin.  
  
"You ran into me..." She then glared up at me. _I don't know, but I think I have seen that look before._  
  
"I couldn't have, I am way to smart for that. Besides, I am on my way to the Training Center. I am going to be better then all of you dumb people. My sister says I can be the best gunblader in the world. Aside from her of course!"  
  
_' Oh...Shit... Now I know why she seems so familiar. '_  
  
"Now move it along mister, I'm leaving...I will be able to beat you one day." She seemed kind of mean, and angry...and a very frightening little child. So, I proceeded to the library.  
  
I walked into the library and saw Noah sitting on the ground reading a Greek book._ Why is she studying Greek? She barely speaks English. Well I shouldn't say much should I?_ I grabbed a random book off of the shelf and sat down on the ground next to Noah.  
  
"...So, why Greek?" In all reality, I was curious.  
  
Noah pulled the book away from her face and set it on the ground. "I just don't get it! Every time I read a book, my sister tells me that it's all Greek! Well, now I go try to read a Greek book, they have nothing in common!! I JUST DON"T GET IT!" _Wow, she really is blonde. I thought that was just all jokes.  
_  
"...You really are blonde aren't you?" I couldn't help myself.  
  
Noah just glared at me. "Forget it, I'm leaving."  
  
"Wait, I wanted to ask you something. The day you were hurt, I went back and found the drawing that you dropped. I was looking at it. It was wonderful, but confusing, and well, frightening. It's in my room, and I keep meaning to give it back to you... What's with the Dark Angel in the middle, it kind of looks like..."  
  
"It's just a bunch of dreams I keep having, nothing more. I guess more like nightmares. I keep seeing that dude in my dreams. I know he kind of looks a bit like Irvine."_ I was right, she even knew it looked a bit like Irvine. Shit, that can't be good. I am the only person that knows about him, and even I shouldn't.  
_  
"Anyway, just throw it away...I don't want it. So, I meant to ask you. About my sist...." _Great, she is bringing up that subject again.  
_  
"NO! Listen, I really don't want to date your sister." _God, how many times do I have to tell her that._  
  
"Well I did hear from Selphie AND Zell that you were going to break up with Rinoa... And my sister does have a crush on you. She is also still mad at me because she thinks I am dating you." _So that's what it is._  
  
"So you want me, to go out with her, just so she knows I am not dating you. In other terms, you are using me so she won't be mad at you any more." Bingo.  
  
"Yup!" She just smiled at me innocently.  
  
"........" _Damn, I can't resist that smile of hers. This is the second time she ever smiled at me like that, and ... no I won't let it work again. I remember what happened LAST time she smiled like that. Nearly got both of us kicked out of the Garden.  
_  
"Please?" She just kept smiling.  
  
"FINE. One date, THAT'S IT!" _I hate her._  
  
She quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. _DAMN I HATE HER! Why can't I date her?_ "Thank you sooooooo much Squall." Noah got up and ran out of the library with her Greek book.  
  
Before I could even attempt at getting up Selphie came charging at me.  
  
" SQUALLY! Where the hell have you been? Quisty has been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
_Hummm...kind of seemed urgent. But, then again everything with Selphie is urgent.  
_  
"Why? Is something wrong with her?" Selphie looked down at me. She then leaned down, within inches of my face.  
  
"Yes Squall, something is very VERY wrong." She grabbed me by the arm and pulled at me. I think she wanted me to come with her.  
  
"Ok, ok...I am coming. Where is she? I will go to her." I got to my feet as Selphie motioned for me to follow her, so I did. She led me straight to Quistis' room.  
  
_' Wow, she wasn't looking very hard now was she!? '_  
  
As we neared the door I heard sobbing coming from within. _' Is Quistis crying? She never cries.'_ Selphie lead me into the room and to Quistis' bed. She had her head buried in her pillow. I looked over at Selphie, she was now standing at my side.  
  
"Ok, thanks Selphie. I think I can handle it from here. Could you leave us alone?" Selphie looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Which at times is hard to say no to.  
  
" Really Selphie...I think Quistis and I need to talk."  
  
"Ok, but only because Quisty is sad." I watched as she slow made her way out of the room, dragging her feet. That was so like Selphie. I sat myself on the edge of Quistis' bed and put my hand on her back.  
  
" What is it Quistis, you are never like this." She rolled from her stomach to her back and looked up at me, tears still running down her face. "You called me all the way here. What is it? What happened?"  
  
"I can't believe I was just so careless. I didn't think it would actually happen." She seemed like she was trying her best not to cry in front of me more than she already was.  
  
"Quistis, what's wrong?" Is this just one of those 'I am going to get fired at being an instructor mo...  
  
"Squall, I'm pregnant." _Oh, shit, maybe not._  
  
"........" _What to say, what to say_. She looked like she was going to start crying again.  
  
"Who was it? Was it Seifer? Want me to kill him?"  
  
"Yes, NO! I just don't know what to do..." _Wow, she really is in it deep. The Trepies are going to hang Seifer while she sleeps.  
  
_"Does he know?" _Probably not, if she is this worried, why would she ask me to be here if he did.  
_  
"Actually I was wondering if you could tell him..." _SHIT_  
  
"NO! NO! NO! AND NO!" _There, I think she gets that I don't want to._  
  
"Please?" Tears started to run down her cheeks again.  
  
"...Fine, but this is the LAST favor I am ever doing for you." 


	6. Vampire?

yadayadayada Wonderful author notes eh? PLEASE AFTER YOU READ REVIEW!!! We are open to suggestions. This is defiantly the longest chapter yet! Be happy! Five pages! And guess what.. A CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chapter 6 Christian's POV  
  
I felt the warm liquid slowly trickle down my arm. I was hurt, but I had to keep going. I refuse to lose to this...this...incompetent being! I ran toward him, gunblade down by my side, creating sparks from the ground. I raised my weapon and brought it down to attack but he blocked it before I was even able to make a scratch. I quickly pulled my weapon again and kept swinging at him, but he kept blocking like it was no problem. My arms were weak and my lungs were burning fire, needing the freshness. But I could not stop. I hit his hand with my weapon, as the shiny, beautiful piece of metal dropped to the blood hydrated ground, I kicked it with all my might. Sending it across the room. He was careful not to give his back to me, yet he was an extremely slow runner, while running backwards that is. I swung my sky colored blade at his stomach, making contact and drawing blood. He fell to the ground looking up at me.  
  
"Please no more! I can't handle any more I give up Christian!" Tears looked like they were going to come out of his eyes.  
  
I bent over, gasping for air, I knew I couldn't handle much more either, but I had to keep going. He would not prevail. I pulled a potion out of my pocket and opened the lid.  
  
"Cosby! Common! Just two more rounds I can keep going." I dumped the potion onto, guess who.... Cosby. He needed it to keep going. I don't want to lose my sparring partner yet. _DAMN. That was my last potion._  
  
"Don't you want to heal yourself? You keep healing me, but you haven't once healed yourself yet!" He looked at me with sincere eyes; almost looked like he was worried.  
  
"Nah, I am fine! Reaaaaally. Anyway, that was my last potion. Common, let's keep going." I wiped the blade of my gunblade onto my pants, relieving it of Cosby's sticky, red life fluid.  
  
"No, I am done for today. You need rest, seriously!" I saw him turn and start to walk out._ I thought he new to never give your back to someone! I should attack him right now. While he isn't expecting it that is...  
_  
"Neh. Never mind. I think I will take a nap. Right here on this pretty rock." I carefully set my blade in a shrub that was next to the rock. I didn't want anyone to steal it while I was sleeping. Besides, it WAS a pretty rock. I sat down and looked around me. Blood was everywhere, not just Cosby's, but mine too. _Monsters and daemons and bears, oh my. I am sure that they would start to gather, wanting to eat me. Wait, monsters. ...daemons ... ..Bears. ...Me ... Eat.... .Eat... me... ... _"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I am too young to be eaten by anything!!!!!" I grabbed my gunblade and quickly ran out of the training center.  
  
My feet were dying. I swear they were. But they kept going. The fear of being eaten is not a small one. Just one step at a time, I could keep going. I finally made it completely out, but I am sure, almost positive that evil was around. I could just feel it. I stopped my running once I got close to the elevator. I turned my head to the right, then to the left. Something was watching me, I was positive of it now. I could feel the presence of evil lurking in the shadows. "Why does everything want to eat me? I don't like that!" I didn't think I shouted that loudly, but I guess I did, almost every head around turned to face my direction. "Oops. Heheh." I started walking towards the dorm rooms. I didn't want to attract too much attention, but a person covered in enough to give ten blood transfusions just doesn't blend in too well. As I was walking down the hall I heard screaming coming out of Seifer's room, but not the normal "screaming" that I usually hear. This was more like yelling. At SQUALL.  
  
"Seifer, listen, I am not kidding you! Your girlfriend, she's pregnant! You need to take some serious responsibility!"  
  
"SHUT UP PUBERTY BOY! I WILL DO WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT! AND I SAY SHE ISN'T HAVING THAT KID!"  
  
"GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF! WORDS ARE NOT GOING TO CHANGE THE FACT THAT SOMEONE IS PREGNANT! YOU ARE NOT THE RULER OF LIFE ITSELF SEIFER!"  
  
I heard a punch, and then a crash. Ouch, something sounded like it fell into the wall. I heard some booms and clashes, then some rolling around. _Maybe I should check on them... Nah. Off to the shower!_ I skipped down the hallway with my gunblade attached to my back. I stopped in front of MY dorm and inserted the key into MY knob. I swear this is not NOAH'S room. I turned the knob with my bloody hand, some of the blood flaked off, I guess I had it there longer than I thought. It was all starting to dry up. Great, this was going to take forever to get out of my hair. I opened up the door and looked around. _Great, my sister did it AGAIN! I HATE WHEN SHE DOES THIS!!! She covered every wall with pictures of Christopher Ralph. That's it, I am so going to Ralph her!_ I looked her way and gave her an evil smirk. She lowered the book she was reading away from her face and just smiled.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAA I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU NOAH!!!" I ran at her, drawing my gunblade, yet she just lay there with her stupid book. I swung my gunblade and stopped just inches away from her face. I looked at her book and saw the title of it. I sounded it out in my head. _G-r-e-e-k-m-y-t-h-o-l-o-g-y-_ .  
  
"Is that Spanish?"  
  
"OH MY GOD! FIRST EVERY BOOK TO YOU IS GREEK! NOW I GET A GREEK BOOK AND YOU THINK IT'S SPANISH! I SWEAR YOU ARE SO DUMB!"  
  
Heheh I just loved annoying her. Best hobby in the world. Well off to the shower. I threw my gunblade onto my bed and walked into the bathroom. I carefully stripped my clothes off, trying not to re-open any wounds. Didn't work. I had more cuts and gashes than I thought I had. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as possible. The water trickled across my skin, much like my blood had earlier. This however, felt much more soothing then my blood did. Grime and dirt slowly detached from my body and left with the water. I looked down and noticed the water didn't even run clear off of me, it was mostly dark reddish brown. _Damn, I shouldn't fight that much anymore. _I grabbed the soap and lathered up my body, getting the rest of the grime and blood off of me. My wounds throbbed with sharp pains when I went over them with the bar of soap. "GAAAAAH THAT HURTS SO FREAKING MUCH!" I decided that was enough with the soap. I decided to attack my two in one shampoo/conditioner next. I poured half of the bottle into my hair. I needed extra cleaning power today. I ran my hands through my hair, scrubbing all the crap from it. I stood directly beneath the showerhead and just let the water run over me as I closed my eyes and just thought. _'Man, I'm hungry. AH, that will just have to wait. Damn, I am too lazy to shave. PANTS. No wait, I have to shave, and the uniform here is a skirt. DAMNIT. Man, Squall is hot, so is his friend Irvine. But, well, Seifer is a really good kisser. DAMN MEN!! Maybe I should test that, see who is the best kisser in the Garden.'_ I grabbed the soap and began to lather up again a second time. _'How am I going to annoy Noah next? Hmmm, I wonder what Seifer and Squall were fighting about in... SEIFER'S DORM! OMG KNOW I KNOW WHY SQUALL WON'T GO OUT WITH ME!! HE'S GAY!!! Kinky.'_ I grabbed the razor and started to shave. _'Man, there is not a lot of commotion in the garden. I wish something drastic would happen. Seriously. Something evil, maybe a giant squid. I got it, Sailor Moon should attack, and then we can wipe that stupid grin off her face! Or maybe, I should start the ultimate food fight around. Haven't had one in a while.'_ I set the raiser down and turned the water off. I looked around and saw a towel hanging up over the shower stall. I quickly reached up and grabbed it, dried myself up and wrapped the towel around me. _DAMN, I forgot clean clothes. Ah, oh well, Noah is just going to have to see a nakey Christian.  
_  
I stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Squall sitting on Noah's bed with her. They were playing a game of scrabble. Not a game for people who don't talk very much. Both heads turned and looked at me. I could see the smirk on Squall's face and Noah, trying to hide laughter. _What's the big idea... Uh, oh_. As I tried to move my arms to hold my towel on, it did just the opposite. It fell off. I could feel the blood rush right up to my cheeks. "Oops. Just getting some clothes." I walked over to my dresser, trying to act as calm as a naked person could get. I quickly grabbed my school uniform and walked towards the bathroom again. I added as I walked through the door. "Not like neither of you have ever seen a naked girl before." I quickly shut the door, put my back against it and slid to the floor. Great, there goes all hope for me. I hugged my uniform to my body. I could hear Squall making a comment to Noah.  
  
"Now I know what both of you look like naked."  
  
_OMG HE HAS SEEN MY SISTER NAKED!!!! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH HER! I AM REQUESTING A DIFFERENT ROOMMATE!_ I stood up and swung the door open angrily. "NOAH HOW COULD YOU! HAVEN'T I TAUGHT YOU BETTER! THAT'S IT! I AM REQUESTING A NEW ROOM MATE!" I looked down at my own body, and then looked back up. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I went back into the bathroom, put my clothes on, and then stampeded out of it and out of the dorm. I didn't want to be near either of them at this present moment.  
  
I walked down the hallway and it just hit me! _MY SISTER TRINITY! She had a dorm to herself because of an odd number of students in the garden. JUST MY LUCK! Besides, I don't see my baby sister too often anymore. And she does look up to me just like a hero. _I walked down the hallway and to the elevator. "Headmaster's office" The elevator moved on my command. _Boy, I love technology of today. And I hate pressing buttons_. Once the elevator stopped I stepped out into Cid's office. He just looked at me from his desk confused.  
  
"You are aware that only appointed personal is allowed up here don't you?" He sounded a bit agitated.  
  
"What if appointed personal has seen me naked?" I tried to sound comical.  
  
"Young lady?" He was defiantly confused.  
  
"Never mind. I wanted to make a request to change dorm rooms and live with my OTHER sister, Trinity." _I hope I can. I hope I can. I hope I can._  
  
"Do you have a valid reason why?"  
  
"Yup, but I really don't want to talk about it." Uh, oh, chances aren't looking too good.  
  
"Hmmm... Well, realize, you cannot move back. This is the last move before you get promoted to SeeD, which by the look on your credits, you need to take a few extra classes."  
  
_Great, the joys of transferring late... I want to be a SeeD by the end of this year. Guess I better set up extra classes while I am here._ "Alright, I understand. Could you just set me up with whatever classes that I need and are not full so I can be a SeeD by the end of this year, if I pass my tests." Cid started typing on his laptop and mumbling random things under his breath, none that I could understand. A piece of paper started to print out of his printer. He tore it off and handed it to me. "Here is your new class schedule. You will start an hour earlier and continue classes two hours later, but your weekends are still free."  
  
I took the schedule and walked out. _'Take that Noah; MY weekends are still free, unlike yours. You over achieving freak of nature.'_ I walked in the elevator again. "Ground floor" the elevator started to move. I looked at my schedule as I was going down.  
  
0: Fighting Techniques 1: Advanced Physics 2: Galabian wars... _Great, I hate this history class. I wish it would die._ 3: Intermediate magic 4: Advanced Calc_...I hate math_. _I can't understand it! _5: Art_... YAY!_ 6: Japanese study 7: Computer tech. 8: Health  
  
_Damn, nine hours of classes a day. That sucks. I wont get done till 4 pm. This stinks! Seriously. However, I am glad my intermediate magic class is now 3rd hour instead of 5th. I no longer have any classes with Noah._ The elevator stopped and I quickly walked out. I headed to the dorm rooms and knocked on dorm number 395, Trinity's and now mine too. Trinity opened the door and tackled me to the ground with a giant hug.  
  
"SISSY! What are you doing here! I never see you unless we are training!" She seemed overjoyed.  
  
"Well Trin. I was wondering if it would be okay if I moved into the extra bed that all your stuffed animals are sitting on. We could have lots of fun all the time and we could even do our homework together!" _I know I got her there.  
_  
"Well, that is my stuffed animals bed, but hay, they can sleep on the floor!"_ I love the way that this kid thinks, unlike Noah, whom has to have the room clean._ "Are you and Noah having a fight?"  
  
"Nah, I just want to move in with you. Noah doesn't talk much."  
  
"Great!! Lets go get all your stuff." _Bingo, I got her._  
  
Trinity skipped down the hall in front of me. When we got to Noah's room we didn't bother to knock, we just walked in. Thankfully, Squall wasn't here anymore. Just Noah. She was lying on the ground doing homework. Trinity grabbed my backpack and just stuffed as much stuff as possible in to it. Luckily I don't keep any of my school stuff in that. That is what my side pouch is for. Noah just looked at Trinity and me a little bit confused. I grabbed my Teddy Bear that my ex boyfriend gave to me a few years ago from my bed. So it was from an ex, it was still cute. I looked down at Noah and just smiled nicely to her.  
  
"I am moving in with Trinity." I knew she would get jealous.  
  
"Oh, ok." ...or, maybe not. She didn't even sound angry. _DAMN. My plan failed. Oh well._ "Hey, Christian, Irvine wanted to show off for us if you wanted to come or not. He told me to invite you. He said just him and the twins; that would make his day. I figured I had nothing better to do. Anyway, I am going to go meet up with him."  
  
_Does she really think I am going to go, well I guess I will later if I don't get too busy._ "I have to finish moving all of my stuff. I will think about it." Noah just shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. I looked over at Trinity.  
  
"Common, let's get the rest of my stuff." She looked at me with wide eyes. _Yes, she does adore me! But who doesn't, other than Noah.  
  
_After Trinity and me moved all my stuff into her room and we redecorated with Johnny Depp, I decided I was bored. _GOD, I don't want to give in and hang out with Noah. Oh well, Irvine IS hot, and it would be kind of fun to blow up his head some_.  
  
I started walking down towards the training center. Something didn't feel right, I just had this gut feeling that Noah was in danger. Ya know, that twin feeling that twins get. Something was seriously wrong. I started to run. I entered the first part of the training center; neither her nor Irvine was there. I could not hear any gloating or gunshots either. "DAMN!" I decided to turn left. I kept running and running. I tried to jump over the fallen tree, but I just tripped and fell flat on my face. "Owie...that hurt!" I got back up. The blood trickled down my face. That's not good. I got closer to where I was fighting earlier, where all the blood was, and then I saw it. _A vampire? What? I thought that type of vampires were just on TV and in movies._ He grabbed Noah and lowered his head towards her neck.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Authors notes: Cliffhangers, don't you just love them? I think I am going to start using more and more cliffhangers. MWAHAHAHA 


	7. The Calling

Authors babbling: Yes, yet another chapter. This story doesn't have much of a point yet, I know that. But it will, one day! And yes, it is getting a bit more confusing by the chapter. So, just bare with me. Don't forget to r/r and to read my other stories. Sorry about this chapter being a bit shorter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Irvine's POV  
  
I leaned against the wall close by to the entrance of the training center. _I actually got Noah to talk to me earlier. The only people she usually converses with is Squall and Christian. I think both of the twins have a crush on Squall. Damn him, but ya never know, maybe they don't. Anyway, Noah had promised me she would come and meet me here, possibly with her sister. I wanted to show them my new gun and how well I can use it. So I like showing off in front of girls, and look, THEY'RE TWINS! It can't get much better than that can it? ONE TWIN IS BETTER THAN NONE!!!! I love my life...I am a total hottie. A complete babe magnet!  
  
_ I leaned against the wall just outside of the training center, my right arm to my side, gun in hand, and my left hand had fixed my hat so it was slightly covering my eyes. _Have to be mysterious for the ladies_. Out of the corner of my eye I could see one of the twins walking towards me. _Must be Noah, she told me earlier that her sister wasn't too pleased with her for some reason. I am not quite sure why though. _I cocked my head in her direction and smiled with my innocent charm.  
  
"Come on, let's go shoot some things. We can take the head of something and put it into Seifer's bed later! We will take it to the mattresses!"_ I love that movie._  
  
"Irvine, I don't think there are going to be anything similar to horses here, but sure, why not." She smiled sweetly, yet evilly at me. _Great, I think I am in love._  
  
I motioned her to follow me as we walked into the training center. As soon as I stepped foot in there I could smell the strong scent of blood. Someone must have been doing some major fighting earlier. _Oh well, I know I can ignore it, can't be THAT much blood._ I took a right, towards the area where the blood scent wasn't as strong, even though I knew there would be more monsters around the blood, I don't want to lose control.  
  
Noah walked beside me in silence. I think she was aware of the scent to, possibly. That or she was just thinking. I listened carefully. I could hear the quite roar and rustling of all the different beasts in the training center. None of which were close to us. _Great...off to find the monsters.  
_  
"None are even coming at us. There is a great amount of blood around here somewhere; I think that is where they all are. They are extremely attracted to blood, and weakness. That is why when someone is hurt, more monsters attack them." I smiled my know-it-all smile at Noah. _I will attract her with my manliness. I would be going after her sister if she was here, but she isn't. I think I like Christian's personality better, she is a bit more talkative and louder, kind of like Selphie. But Noah is starting to talk more. She has potential. Besides, I think her sister likes Squall.  
_  
"Why don't we just go where all the monsters are then? You seem like you are stalling." _Ouch. She's right... I am stalling._  
  
"Uh, I get sick at the sight of blood. Just one of my annoying personalities." _Heh, I am smart.  
_  
"Uh huh, sure. You shoot things all the time, yet you are afraid of a little blood? Besides, it's only Christian and Cosby's blood, they were training earlier. Christian came into my room, completely covered in it." _Great that makes it all the better. Just talking about blood makes my senses start to kick in._ Noah started walking towards the direction of the blood, forward.  
  
I could hear every one of Noah's footsteps, every heartbeat...the blood running through her veins. Her heart pumped steadily, not missing one beat, and it was so calm. Her blood ran through her like a hot knife through butter. I could feel it pulling towards me. I could smell the blood not too far away from us._ No! I need to get a grip on myself._  
  
Noah just stopped dead in her path; she turned a shade of very pale white. All the blood had drained from her face. I turned my head towards where she was looking. Monster's had gathered around all the blood. The blood was EVERYWHERE. The ground was barely visible from all the blood. My heart started racing. _The smell of it...still fresh._ I could feel the heart beats of all the beasts in that particular area. The one heartbeat that I kept feeling was Noah's. It wouldn't stop pounding in my head, in my throat. Fangs exploded from my mouth. No, I need to control myself. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know Cosby and Christian lost this much blood." Noah was purely in shock. She turned around to face me. "Maybe we should go. Irvine? Are you alright?"  
  
I opened my eyes and walked over to her. "Yeah that's a good idea." I put my arm around her shoulder. Bad choice. Her pulse increased a bit faster, also causing it to magnify within me. I didn't even realize it until we were both on our knees on the ground. Her blood was pure, yet powerful. She defiantly had some sort of power. I don't know what though. Her blood was just so sweet.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I saw a blur run towards me and shove me away from Noah. I deserved that. I fell on my butt into the almost fresh blood. Christian helped her sister stand up. Noah was very pale.  
  
_Oh my god. How could I do that? I don't have to drink blood. I am a dun- peal, not a freaking vampire. Only, well, half. I swore to myself four years ago that I wouldn't drink any more blood. How could this now happen_. Noah snapped out of the trance she was in and looked completely horrified. Squall ran in with his gunblade. Apparently he had heard Christian's scream. He took one look around and just shook his head. He obviously knew what happened. He was the only one that knew about my secret, until now that is. Squall put his gunblade onto his back and walked over to Noah and put a hand on her shoulder and said something very quietly to her and Christian. Christian just blew up.  
  
"GO?! JUST LEAVE! THAT THING JUST TRIED TO EAT MY SISTER! I DON'T CARE HOW MAD I WAS AT NOAH! IRVINE JUST TRIED TO KILL HER!" _Wow, that was truly harsh, but I can see why she was mad. But I really didn't mean too. I would never hurt a potential girlfriend, or her sister's feelings. I don't like hurting girls in any way. That is why I swore off blood.  
_  
Christian just grabbed Squall's gunblade from his back. She started running at me. Squall yelled something extremely vulgar at her, but I didn't quite catch it, for the fact, I had some extremely mad chick running at me with a rather large, sharp object that could cut me in two. Christian swung the gunblade at me, slashing my left shoulder open. This didn't look good.  
  
Author's mumbling: Wow, looks like Christian is going to kill Irvine. Isn't that pleasant. Oh yeah, DUN-PEAL. COMES FROM VAMPIRE HUNTER D. One of our fantasies is Irvine as a vampire. Yummy.  
  
Muse: Hey, stop thinking like that! That's MY job!  
  
Kiamito: Wow, where'd you come from? I haven't seen you in years!!!  
  
Muse: I know, you just hit an inspiration point, not. Come closer and let me tell you what it is.  
  
Kiamtio: Walks over towards her muse  
  
Muse: Whisper, whisper, whisper...  
  
Kiamito: hmm. Yes. Mmmhmmm...AHA! INSPIRATION! Oh, they are going to love that! 


	8. Chocolate

Authors notes: Oh wow, how long has it been since I worked on this... hmmm, before I got my black belt so must have been march 2004, it is now july. ALMOST 5 MONTHS.... Seriously, not one day, (okay maybe one or two) has passed without thinking that I need to go write some. I have gotten plenty of hate email that said I need to write it and finish it... Wow, people love this!... Oh ya, I lost my partner in crime with the writing, so pretty much only one writing style... I also think I am just going to put this in Noah's Veiw. I am tired of swithing views, and really, that was the biggest complaint I recieved,... Too many POV changes.  
  
::Noah's View::  
  
_I can't believe what just happened, Irvine.... I guess my dreams were a little bit more on the spot than I thought. This isn't good at all then, I had more dreams, worse ones. I watched as my sister ran towards Irvine with Squall's gunblade. This can't happen, she cannot kill him... If I was correct, he isn't evil, just well, it was all the blood around, I should have paid more attention to all the signs.  
_  
"Christian! STOP PLEASE! It wasn't his fault! It was mine!" All three turned and looked at me. "Listen Christian, it wasn't Irvine's fault, I took him to the bloody area, without even remembering he was a well.... yeah."  
  
"Remembering?! What the FUCK!? Noah, you never even knew this, why are you sticking up for him?" She had Squall's gunblade to Irvine's throat, ready to cut off his head. Squall looked at me and put out his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled myself up with his help.  
  
"Because I have had dreams about Irvine..." Irvine grinned at this remark I made. "He was always the dark angel in my dreams, a vampire like being, but not quite a vampire... I should have listened to my dreams. It wouldn't have been the first time that they were correct in some sort of way." Christian just looked at me like she was going to kill Irvine AND Me now. "Listen, just drop the gunblade and leave. I'll be fine. Besides, you need to help Trinity with her homework don't you?" _Wow, this was about the most I have talked in the garden EVER at one time.  
_  
Christian sighed and literally dropped the gunblade. She quickly turned back at Irvine and pointed her finger at him and started talking in a threatening manner. "If I EVER hear about you biting someone else, or laying one hand on my sister, or even TALKING to her, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU!" Christian walked off angrily out of the training center. Irvine turned to me and closed his eyes for a second then opened them again.  
  
"Listen, Noah, I am REALLY sorry. I tried to tell you that we shouldn't go near the blood, and I really tried to avoid the urges... It just.... I couldn't help myself." I looked at Irvine and gave him a half smile.  
  
"Irvine don't worry, I know it wasn't your fault. And I know what its like, sort of... Just, we probably shouldn't talk for a while till my sister cools down. Wait till I make her mad at me a couple times and until you get back on her uh, better side." Irvine smiled at that remark. He tilted his hat towards me then walked towards the exit of the training center, just leaving Squall and me.  
  
Squall looked at me then put his arm around my back. "You're pale. Come with me, let's get you cleaned up a little bit." He guided me away from this mess. I looked down and around while we were walking. _There really was a lot of blood... No wonder why Irvine couldn't resist himself. If I was a vampire I wouldn't have been able to either. I probably would have done the same thing, and more._ Squall kept walking, guiding me out of the training center and through the hallway. He guided me towards the right when we got to the main area of the Garden. _Wait, the infirmary was to the left. Why are we going right? Scenic route?_  
  
"Hey where are we going?" Squall didn't stop walking, but he looked, he seemed a bit worried. I'm not sure why though.  
  
"I have something in my dorm that might make you feel a bit better. Really, you will." _In his dorm?!? We are going to his dorm? Why? I don't belong in there! I belong in my dorm... which is now completely done in Christopher Ralph pictures... Oh the love of my life, Christopher Ralph, wait that still doesn't solve the fact that we are going to his dorm.  
_  
"Um, so. What is it that you have there?" _I am kind of nervous about going there, what if he was going to shoot me, to protect Irvine... Then again, Squall was my friend too... Wasn't he?_  
  
".... Something. Just come on." We got to Squalls dorm. He entered his password into the lock in front of his door. The door slid open quickly. Squall looked at me then went inside._ I guess I better follow, I think. Eh, maybe I'll just wait here in the hallway._ Squall walked to a bookshelf and started rummaging for something then tuned his head and looked at me. "Come inside. Close the door while you're at it, or Selphie is going to see you in here and start spreading rumors again." _That's right, I remember some of the stuff Selphie had said._ Ok, so I walked in and shut the door. I really don't want Selphie to start more rumors. _My sister already hated the fact that half of the Garden believes Squall and I are dating, because I have talked to him a couple of times.  
_  
Squall pulled a box off of his shelf that was hidden by a bunch of books and random objects. Squall looked at me and smiled. "I know I don't have any chairs or anything, but why don't you sit down somewhere, you're pretty pale right now." _I guess he was right. I decided that sitting on the ground sounded fun. I really didn't want to sit on his bed._ Squall walked over to me and sat down to the right of me on the ground. He lifted the lid off of the box and set it beside him on his right. He pulled out some type of wrapped candy bar from the box. "Here, chocolate. Always makes people that lose blood or that were hurt feel better. This came from Esther. Pretty hard to find anywhere else." He took my hand and put the chocolate in there and closed my hand on it._ I guess he isn't taking no for an answer about it._  
  
"Um, Squall, thanks for the chocolate. But I think I'm going to go... take a nap or something." _I really feel uncomfortable with him right now. Usually I am okay with talking to him. But why am I just so, I dunno. I feel like I don't want to talk to him at all, like I want to avoid him. Maybe it's the guilt that I think he is partially flirting with me just a tiny bit, and my sister likes him.  
_  
".... You're probably right. Some sleep will be good for you." I smiled at him then stood up. Squall got up too, walked over to the door and opened it for me.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be okay Noah?"  
  
"Positive. But the only thing I worry about right now is Christian trying to kill Irvine or starting another food fight." _Yay, I am good. I can STILL try to hook them up, weather he knows I am or not. I will just use this little incident to help.  
_  
".... She did seem mad."  
  
"Mad? She wanted to kill someone. Would you mind keeping an eye on her for a bit? Maybe talking to her some, just about, oh I dunno, random stuff. Just to keep her mind off of killing Irvine."  
  
"You're not trying to hook me up again are you?"  
  
"Me?! Never. I just don't want her killing Irvine."  
  
"Fine. Oh, one more thing." Squall walked over to his desk and pulled a piece of paper out of the drawer. It was my drawing. "I know you said to throw it away, but I wanted to ask you about some of the stuff on this."  
  
"Um, maybe later Squall. I really don't want to talk about that right now. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later." _Ohhh, I think I pissed him off some._  
  
I turned towards the door and walked into the hallway and towards my dorm. I entered my password (which I really could use the key, but I keep losing it) and walked in.  
  
_It's just so empty in here without Christian and all her stuff. Man, this is depressing._ I went and sat on my bed, with the chocolate still in my hand. I looked at it._ 'Queens Best', makes sense, Esther was a Queen sometime in history._ I unwrapped part of the chocolate and ate a part of it. I wrapped the rest of it back up and put it onto my nightstand. I lied down on my bed and just stared at my ceiling. I closed my eyes and tried to wipe the images of Irvine and today's events out of my mind. Slowly everything came to a stop, and it was just black. I started to doze off into the darkness....  
  
Author's notes: Wow, I really haven't written in a while... I know this chapter isn't TOO much, but it is a start. Not to mention I kind of lost my paper that I had written exactly what I wanted to happen, and I don't remember it all, because it was combined of a few people's different ideas. But I will TRY to start writing more soon. 


	9. The Dream

Authors notes: Kudos to my neighbor Mamie-Jay for the dream scene. After that I just had fun adding to the end of it, getting back to the story. YAY FLUFF! And don't forget, YAY, the plot is actually starting to show itself. 9 chapters of just plain stuff, and we are just starting to crack into the plot. Niiiice, this is going to be one LONG fic.  
  
A light shone into my eyes. I looked up, unsure of where I was. _My head is pounding. Uh, I feel so dizzy. _After a moment I realized where I was. I was lying flat on my back in the middle of the Garden's entrance. _The light burns so much._ I held a hand over my face. _What? I thought it was sunlight, but it's completely dark out here... it's night. Where on earth is that light coming from?_ I slowly sat up. I had to support my weight with my hands behind me. "Ughh." I let out a small sound of pain. _It feels as if a ton of bricks has hit me._ I began to rise to my feet but was quickly tossed back down by my good friend gravity. "Ouch." _That's um, not right..._ I turned over onto my stomach and began to drag myself towards the stairs. I glanced over my shoulder to where the Garden directory is usually positioned. _What? Where did that go? _I suddenly realized that the usually busy hall was completely empty. _Where is everyone? There's normally a group of kids over in that corner all day playing Triple Triad. This is odd.  
_  
I drug myself onward. I reached the stairs and gradually climbed to the top. Out of breathe and entirely exhausted I allowed myself to collapse._ I'm so, so weak right now. Why?_ Minutes passed and I felt a second wind coming on, for some reason I was able to stand without much exertion on the upper level. I glanced down. The red carpet looked moist. _Red carpet?_ Something began to run down my palm to my fingertips. I pulled my hand up to my face. _Blood! I'm covered in blood! I looked down at my clothes. Blood, more blood... but it's not mine._ "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" I screamed out. I was only answered with the echo of my voice.  
  
I smeared the blood from my hands onto my already coated uniform. _Just where exactly is everyone... and why is there blood all over the Garden? I need to find Squall. I can talk to him about this.  
_  
_Flowers? I smell flowers._ The strong scent of lilies wafted toward me. _We don't have flowers around the Garden. This is so strange._ I glanced over to my left. The water had stopped flowing from the fountains that encircled the elevator._ How strange. Those are never shut off. Where the hell is everyone anyway? _I heard a small thud come from in the direction of the library. _Life._ I took off down the steps. I reached the floor and was rather startled to find that my 'friend' didn't pull me down. I stood there for a moment and peered down at my boots. _A pool of blood..._ another thud echoed in the hall. _Enough of worrying about this blood at the moment, if I find someone they can answer all my questions.  
_  
I raced around the corner towards the library. _What the hell!?_ I stopped suddenly for if I ran any farther I would have fallen to a quite painful death. Ok, so maybe not death but at least a lot of painfulness. The bridge to the library was a pile of rubble. Whatever was making the noise from earlier had vanished within a few short moments. I took off once again around the hall. The results were all the same. Each bridge to each area of the Garden was demolished. The training center, obliterated, parking lot, trashed, the dorms, gone. I continued around the hall more, same thing round each turn. The hall went on forever, it just didn't end.  
  
_Why is this like this? What happened to the Garden? Why is everyone gone? I can sense death in the air for some reason. This is really creepy. What's this? _The infirmary bridge was in perfect condition. It hadn't been touched at all it seemed. Something stirred from within the room. I could hear a slight rustling sound. _Ok so there better be life in this room then.  
_  
I began to make my way across the solid bridge. I could hear a slight moan emit from within. What on earth? I came up to the door and cautiously walked in. _OH MY GOD!_ "I'm, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." There in front of me on one of the cots was Miss Trepe and Seifer going at it again. I began to back out of the room, a hand in front of my eyes. Suddenly a feeling of complete and total terror tore through my body. It raced through my veins, causing my hair to stand on end. My hand fell to my side. At that my jaw dropped. _No, this isn't real. Seifer?_ The form that looked like Seifer only a few short seconds ago took on another shape.  
  
"Oh Seifer!" Miss Trepe yelled out. Apparently she didn't see what I saw. A beast, not a man, was before me. The thing turned and looked directly into my eyes. He continued on with his task at hand. Then it spoke, "The end is near. The Call comes forth."  
  
The beast reached out his hand to grab me. As his long arm neared me I blinked my eyes. Everything was gone, the infirmary, Miss Trepe, Seifer, all gone... I was back in my dorm, covered with sweat. It was all a dream. I uncovered myself and sat up. I glanced at my clock. _2:36 AM... wow, I should probably try to get to sleep again, maybe. I remembered the blood from the dream; I glanced at my hands then at the rest of my body. Good, no blood. Only a dream, but lately my dreams have been trying to tell me something... Does this mean...Miss Trepe...? Is the Garden in trouble? Crap, 'The End is Near. The Call comes forth', that can't mean anything good. I need to go talk to someone, but whom? My sister won't listen to a word from me if it WAS the end of the world, and no one else knows about my dreams... except Squall!  
_  
I pulled myself from off the bed and went to my dresser. _I really don't want to go wake Squall, yet still be in my on pajamas. That's bad girl etiquette to let a guy see a girl in pajamas._ I opened the top drawer of my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. I quickly stripped my pajamas off and put on my set of clothes and some flip- flops. _Hair? Eh, it's fine. I really need to go talk to Squall. This dream is not normal and it really scared me, a lot.  
_  
I exited my dorm and walked down the hallway towards Squall's._ I really hope I don't make him mad by waking him up. I really need to talk to someone, nevertheless being alone._ I reached Squalls dorm and stood there for a second, just to see if there was anyone else in there, or if a TV was on or something. _Nothing... He probably is sleeping._ I reached my hand to the door and knocked twice. _Oh god, why am I doing this, I could have waited till the morning. _I heard a sound like someone moving off the bed then walking towards the door. _Noah! Come on, what are you doing? _Squall opened the door and looked at me puzzlingly.  
  
"Squall I really hope I didn't wake you, but I really needed to talk to you." _Please don't be mad_.  
  
Squall just looked at me for a mere second, like he was trying to figure out what was going on before I told him. "Are you okay? You're pale."  
  
"You remember how you once asked me to explain my dreams to you?" I fidgeted a bit.  
  
"Ya, I remember. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Squall's questionable look changed to a look of worry within a second. "Come in, we can talk inside." _Great, now I'm worrying him. Well, really, I am worrying myself too.  
_  
I walked inside of Squall's dorm and noticed Squall's bed was still made and there was a book faced down on the bed. _Good, I didn't wake him up._ Squall closed the door then walked over to his bed and motioned me to sit down too. I gladly sat on his bed this time. I really needed some conciliation.  
  
"I don't know what triggers my dreams or exactly what they usually mean, but tonight I had one of the worst ones... and it wasn't even Irvine in it." I stopped for a second to think how I was going to explain this to him. Squall just looked at me, waiting for the rest of my story. "I started out just laying near the entrance of the Garden, I couldn't get up. I was too weak. Then I finally made my way up and started looking around. I noticed that there was blood everywhere, on the ground, on me, just everywhere. The whole Garden was just tore up, just about every corridor was rubble, except the infirmary. So naturally, that is the place I went. I saw Miss Trepe there, with Seifer, um, doing their 'normal' activities. But then I had a bad feeling and looked back, it wasn't Seifer at all, it was a beast. He turned and looked at me and said something like the end is near."_ There, that just about covers the majority of my dream._  
  
Squall looked down at my hands then back up to my face. "So, what I interpret from this is somehow you become really weak, the Garden gets a big taste of dynamite, blood everywhere, and Quistis is doing the hanky panky with a demon?" I nodded.  
  
"Something's up with Miss Trepe. Something's just not right... things just don't feel right...and now she's with child. It just bothers me. I feel an evil presence... but it isn't from her directly. I don't know, but I think she may have something to do with the destruction of the Garden in my dream... well, like I said, maybe not her directly..." _I'm really not sure if this is a completely off accusation, but it seems reasonable to me.  
_  
"...Well, we can probably deal with this a little bit later. It's not like everything is going to happen tonight." I just nodded. "Are you still freaked out a bit about the dream?"  
  
"Some, but I'll live... it's not like I haven't had these types of dreams before." Squall gave me a half smile.  
  
Squall got up from the bed and over to his shelf and started digging again, like he had previously did earlier. "Drama or horror? Wait, that's probably a stupid question right now." _Drama or horror... what?_ Squall went over to his TV and dvd player and put a dvd in then sat down on his bed with his back to the wall, and motioned for me to come closer to him. "Come on, a movie will get your mind off of everything right now." I smiled at him then went and sat next to him.  
  
As we watched the dvd in silence for a few minutes, he stood up on the bed, walked behind me, and sat down. He put a leg to each side of me and put his hands up to my neck. _What the fuck?_ He looked at me and started to chuckle. "Calm down, your really tense right now." _He has that right, who wouldn't be if someone goes and sits right behind them. _Squall started to massage my neck with his hands. I was about to say something when he interrupted me before I could even start. "Shhh.... Let me be the nice guy here." _Wow, this is, interesting._ After a while Squall put his arms around me, put his chin on my shoulder and just continued to watch the movie._ Maybe, I should do something... My sister DOES like him. But I really never felt comfortable enough to even be this close to a guy, and I defiantly do not want to be alone right now._ After a while my eyes just started to get heavy. Without realizing I subconsciously laid my head against Squall and drifted away for a second time tonight. 


End file.
